1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amusement card game for two or more players and more particularly relates to an amusement card game of a semi-political nature wherein a set of flag cards, each representing a particular country of the world is provided and the order of placement or play of the flag cards determines the relative strength or trump order of the nations represented thereby. A set of general's cards is provided for each of the nations of a flag card and the general cards in each set are numbered to provide an order of relative strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amusement card games such as contract bridge and the like, using a standard deck of 52 playing cards are popular and in a bridge game, four hands are dealt out utilizing the entire deck. Each player bids in rotation based on the strength of his hand and trys to indicate to his partner his strengths and establish a trump suit which represents the strongest suit in the combined hands. The successful bidder determines the trump suit and the players hands are then played in rotation or tricks with the trump cards having a higher order and winning the tricks over those cards of a non-trump suit. So far as is known, a card game wherein particular countries are designated to represent an order of strength or trump has not been developed.